Revenge of the Baño
by Pjo06
Summary: yes the bathroom in spanish! What happens after Emily defeats the Bano in the 199th Hunger Games? There is singing involved.


**So this is another story that I wrote for one of my friends. Similar to the matrix story I wrote. Lol.**

**This is full of inside jokes! Laugh and enjoy! **

Emily and the Baño were the only ones left in the 199th Hunger Games. Emily was about to fall off a cliff. The Baño pushed her and she fell down the side of the mountain. Before she hit the ground and died, Jordan, the magical unicorn (that wasn't fat and ugly), came flying down and saved her.

"NO!" The Baño shouted, "Why!" Just then a bush turned into a girl named Ana.

"Hey guys!" Ana the bush/girl said, "I'm here to kill The Baño!" Ana then pushed the Baño off the cliff.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Baño shouted. The Baño hit the ground and died.

Jordan, Ana, and Emily all flew back to the capitol where Emily was deemed the winner. Emily brought Jordan and Ana back to District 14.

Emily now had a big house in which Jordan could fly in. One day Emily went to but some bacon for Jordan. At the store Emily, was looking for Bacon. She was reaching for the bacon when suddenly it turned into the Baño (the plot thickens). Emily screamed in terror. She had had dreams that the Baño would one day come back for her. (They weren't those good kinds of dreams that make you happy all day.)

"I have come back for you," The Baño said.

"Why?" Emily asked, "I wasn't the one who killed you. That was Ana!"

"Oh, then I'll just have to get Ana then." The Baño ran away towards Emily's house

-Baño-

Emily walked in the house. "I got you some bacon Jordan!" Emily called out. Jordan was flying around the house like a scared unicorn (oh wait she is). All the furniture was broken and the fridge was wide open. "OMUnicorn!" Emily shouted, "Who left the fridge open?" Emily went and closed the fridge door.

"Emily!" Jordan shouted, "The Baño came and took Ana away!"

"What do you want me to do? Rescue her?" Emily asked.

"Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do."

"Fine," Emily said. She got on Jordan's back and they flew out of the house. They flew towards the WOODS. Above the TREES they could see a small house. They assumed that Ana and the Baño were in there. They landed on the ground and went into the house. In the house they saw Ana tied up in the corner while the Baño poked her with a stick.

"You guys came to save me!" Ana exclaimed when she saw Emily and Jordan.

"Don't worry, Ana, we'll save you!" Jordan exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Emily asked.

"I have a secret weapon," Jordan assured her, "Michael! (That's my brother.) Come here!"

All of a sudden a very fat, ugly PONY came charging into the house.

"Ewwwww!" Emily said, "That PONY is fat and ugly."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Baño screamed, "It's hideous! My eyes, they burn!" All of a sudden, the Baño burst into flames and died.

"We won!" Michael exclaimed, "Can I have a victory hug?"

"No!" Jordan exclaimed, "You're fat and ugly."

All of a sudden, Sarah popped out of thin air and said, "That's racist!" then she disappeared.

"Your face is racist!" Michael said.

"That's ironic!" Sarah said popping out if nowhere and then disappearing again.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Jordan shouted.

Ana and Emily got onto Jordan's back and flew back to Emily's house leaving Michael, the fat ugly PONY, behind. (He was crying).

"What should we do now?" Ana asked.

First they watched an episode of glee then the baked Jordan some cupcakes.

"I know what we should do," Emily said, "We should sing the Bohemian Rhapsody!"

(I actually wrote out the whole thing before I typed it)

Is this the real life?  
>Is this just fantasy?<br>Caught in a landslide,  
>No escape from reality<br>Open your eyes,  
>Look up to the skies and see,<br>I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
>Because I'm easy come, easy go,<br>Little high, little low,  
>Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to<br>me, to me

Mama,  
>I just killed a man,<br>Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger  
>now he's dead<br>Mama... life had just begun,  
>But now I've gone and thrown it all away<br>Mamaaaaa oooh,  
>Didn't mean to make you cry,<br>If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
>Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters<p>

Too late, my time has come,  
>Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all<br>the time  
>Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,<br>Got to leave you all behind and face the truth  
>Mamaaaaa oooh,<br>I don't want to die,  
>I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all<p>

(Guitar solo)

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
>Scaramouche! Scaramouche! will you do the<br>Fandango?

Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening  
>me!<br>Galileo, Galileo  
>Galileo, Galileo<br>Galileo, Figaro - magnifico

I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
>He's just a poor boy from a poor family,<br>Spare him his life from this monstrosity!  
>Easy come, easy go, will you let me go<br>Bismilah! No, we will not let you go  
>(something something something)<br>(Let me go) Will not let you go  
>(Let me go)(Never) Never let you go<br>(Let me go) Never let you go (Let me go) Ah  
>No, no, no, no, no, no, no<br>Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go  
>(something something something) devil put aside for me, for me,<br>for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

So you think you can stop me and spit in my  
>eye?<br>So you think you can love me and leave me to  
>die?<br>Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
>Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta<br>here!

(Guitar solo)

Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,  
>Nothing really matters,<br>Nothing really matters to me...

Any way the wind blows...

"OMUnicorn that was so much fun!" Emily said, "Let's do it again!"

(cameo appearance) Carley, Sydney, and Cailey popped out of nowhere and started singing this in acapella; "We have a message from Sarah! She says that she does not want to have to type the whole 5:56 minute song over because her hands are cramping up right now." They then disappeared.

They all laughed for no reason. Then, Jordan said, "I never got my bacon!"

They all laughed again and lived happily ever after

-EPILOUGE-

"Seriously though," Jordan said, "I want my bacon!"

"That's racist!" Sarah said.

**The End**

**Did you laugh? My friends did when they read it. Lol. Well, bye!**


End file.
